


A New Purpose

by AnonymousOmega



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Breeding Alpha, Breeding Kink, Breeding Table, Butt Plug Used As A Vaginal Plug, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Insemination, Kidnapping, Knot, Knot kink, Loss of inhibitions, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Scent Kink, Scenting, Spitroasting, Stud Alpha, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: "Seeing as you seem to understand your situation, it shouldn't be a surprise to you that I'm going to be training you and getting you ready for your new alpha."Kaylie felt the blood drain from her face as she let out a soft sob and shook her head in disbelief. "No no no I don't want this." She cried. "Please I'll give you money, or I'll do things for you, but please I want to pick my alpha. I don't want a stranger. I want to go home."**tags have been updated with new chapter** 8-2-19⬆ -- Date will only be updated when the tags are to avoid any confusion.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain kidnapping and eventual torture and manipulation. I will use every tag warning that I can, but I will not be adding them until I actually use them in the story. If there is one I miss that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Pain was the first thing Kaylie noticed as she slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit room. Her head was throbbing like she had drank too much at her friend's party… No… she hadn't gone to a party the night before, had she? She tried to search her memory but there was a heavy fog in her mind and she groaned softly as the throbbing between her temples increased a bit.

"Oh good, you're awake…"

Kaylie turned her to head in the direction of the voice, a decision she regretted as nausea coiled in her stomach at the sudden movement. She laid her head back on her pillow and swallowed down the nausea as she tried to keep herself from freaking out as she realized she was in a room she was unfamiliar with. Her attempts at remaining calm went out the window when she tried to move her arms and found out they were secured in padded restraints. A panicked scream bubbled up and out of her mouth as she struggled against the restraints. Upon realizing the restraints were on her ankles as well she screamed louder as tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall as she thrashed about on the bed, all nausea forgotten as she struggled to get free.

The man in the chair sat calmly, waiting patiently for his captive to wear herself out. He had earplugs in, so even though she was screaming and sobbing as she struggled helplessly it sounded like normal level talking to him. He eyed her as he waited, wondering how long until she at least stopped screaming with the shril pitch she was currently producing.

She wasn't his first victim, and she wouldn't be his last.

The man in the chair had many jobs, with a list full of clients to keep him busy for ages, but this client had hired him to get a new toy after having gotten bored with his old one. This client had special tastes, and it was the job of the man in the chair to break in this new victim before sending her to her new home, with her new master.

He would go over the details with her when she finally stopped screaming, he might even have to wait until she was done crying, but until then he could wait her out.

It didn't take long for her to stop screaming, but she was still sobbing, at least softly now when he finally removed an ear plug to see if she could be tolerated.

"Now that you're done screaming," he began, "you should know you're in a soundproof room. No noise in. No noise out. No point in screaming." He kept a neutral face when her sobs grew louder. This was normal for the process. "Would you like some water?"

"What do you want!?" Kaylie demanded through her tears, her voice showing signs of going hoarse.

The man sighed. "I want an answer to the question that I'll only ask one more time. Would you like some water? You're already sound like you've hurt yourself."

" _YOU_ hurt me! What did you do to me!? Why am I tied to--DON'T PUT THAT BACK IN!" She screamed, partly in anger as a sliver of indignation slipped through her fear and confusion, when he slid his once removed ear plug back into place. With her situation not getting any clearer, and the unknown man sitting in the chair having tilted his head to the side while arching a brow at her in a sign of patient irritation, Kaylie felt a new emotion as anger bubbled to the surface and she opened her mouth, screaming her rage at him until her throat gave out. She panted softly as she glared at him, silently willing him to do something besides stare at her. She was not expecting him to give her a slow grin that spread into a smile before he laughed at her. "What the fuck is so funny you asshole!?"

The man laughed harder as he rose to his feet and crossed the distance between his chair and her bed. He slowly calmed his laughter and wiped away the few laughter tears that had fallen, and then the ones that had yet to fall.

Kaylie tried pointlessly to move away to the other side of the bed as he had drawn closer and now her fear had returned as he reached for her head. "No! Don't fucking touch me! I'll bite your hand off!"

The man chuckled softly now, as he fisted a handful of hair close to her scalp, holding just tight enough to hold her head still, but not with the intent to hurt. "I'm amused by you, omega." He spoke in a low tone meant to be soothing as he shifted his knuckles against her scalp. It didn't release her hair, but it didn't pull either.

Whether or not it hurt though, wasn't what mattered to Kaylie. What mattered, what made ice start flowing through her veins, was what he had called her. He knew her classification...and she was in a strange room in restraints... Her breathing quickened as the pieces came together in her head and a whimper tore itself from her throat, followed by a soft sob. "What...What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was quiet and her fear was audible as she questioned him.

He had been watching her eyes as her brain had completely the puzzle, and had to admit to himself how impressed he was by how quickly one little word helped her understand her situation. He was used to capturing idiots, or people who just couldn't think under pressure; shame this one would have to go to waste. Oh well… He removed his ear plug. "Repeat yourself." He released her hair and stroked it softly.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Seeing as you seem to understand your situation, it shouldn't be a surprise to you that I'm going to be training you and getting you ready for your new alpha."

Kaylie felt the blood drain from her face as she let out a soft sob and shook her head in disbelief. "No no no I don't want this." She cried. "Please I'll give you money, or I'll do things for you, but please I want to pick my alpha. I don't want a stranger. I want to go home."

A sigh from the man did little to soothe her as he continued to stroke her hair. "My dear your owner has paid me more for you than you can afford. You're living check to check, your bills are late, your car is about to be repossessed, what could you honestly offer me?" He looked down at her terrified expression. "Oh, I did my research, I always do." He smiled, prideful of his work.

"What about favors? What if I-"

"You can't offer me anything. I have orders for your training that will have you doing anything you could offer me so there is no foothold here, nothing for you to grasp at in hopes of getting free, no way to talk your way out of this. Shhh, don't start crying again, you've already wasted so much time with this blubbering."

Kaylie's sobs had started anew as the gravity of her situation really sank in and she whimpered as he wiped her tears with his free hand. "Please...I've never even taken a knot. I wanted to save that for the alpha I end up falling in love with."

An eyebrow arched as he listened to her. "Liar."

"I'm not lying I swear!"

"How have you handled your heats then?"

"Sleeping with betas! It helps with the urges, but I really wanted to hold off on taking a knot until I found an alpha I wanted to settle down and raise pups with." She frowned. "Please… Please tell me there's something I can do."

"Sorry my dear. I like money more than I like empty promises." He patted her head. "I'll let you rest tonight, give you some time to come to terms with your fate, but tomorrow we'll start your training. And who knows? Maybe part of your dream can still come true. Your master's been wanting to sire a child, if you win him over you just might get to have a little life grow inside of you."

In her stunned silence Kaylie stared at the optimistic smile on the man's face and tears, silent to match her voice, rolled down her cheeks as he went back to the chair, where a pitcher of water sat on top of the stool that had been placed there. She still stared, unable to speak, as he poured some of the water into a glass and returned to her, carrying the glass. She didn't pull away when he reached down and gently maneuvered his hand under her head to careful draw her up, and drank slowly when he tilted the cup to her lips. She drank until the glass was empty and as she did his thumb was slowly brushing back and forth over her hair..

"That's a good girl…" He praised softly as he set the glass on the bedside table. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead, inhaling her scent. "Hmm, such a mildly sweet scent… I bet you smell like a gourmet bakery when you're in heat. He'll be happy to know that, the last girl had a bit of an off smell. I'll see you in the morning."

Some part of Kaylie knew she was in shock, but all she could do was nod dumbly as he turned and left her.


	2. The Beginning of Her End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her first day of training and Kaylie is already beginning to see just how hopeless her situation is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story does contain kidnapping and eventual torture and manipulation. I will use every tag warning that I can, but I will not be adding them until I actually use them in the story. If there is one I miss that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> To see the inspiration for her table and ties, as well as the muzzle, click on the links:
> 
> http://78.140.158.150/cp7/scj/thumbs/1852/539_tied_with.jpg
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51GdXkWEdLL._SY550_.jpg

In her dream Kaylie was on a table, her legs spread wide as someone devoured her dripping cunt. They lapped eagerly at her juices while making noises against her that made more slick run as her body got ready for what it knew was coming. She didn't care about the alphas watching her, fists pumping their cocks as they watched the omega get prepped for them to use. If she impressed them they might all take their turns with her, give her the knot she so badly wanted. She tried to wrap her legs around her lover's shoulders, but when she realized she couldn't do so she opened her eyes and it dawned on her this was no dream. The only difference was there were no strange alphas surrounding them, eager to join in.

Buried between her legs, that were tied in such a way that left them fully open, and left her fully exposed, was a man she didn't recognize that was stroking his cock as he delved his tongue into her once more. She tried to open her mouth to scream at him to stop, only to find out that she couldn't. She did manage to get out a yell, muffled and small behind the thing that covered her mouth and nose but still allowed her to breathe. A chuckle made her look over to see the man from before watching from his chair again. Before she could try to struggle again a long stripe was licked up her folds and her toes curled--she wouldn't moan though. She wouldn't give them both that satisfaction.

"Your new owner uses his pets to entertain his friends," the man started as he got up, grabbing a jar from the stool by him, and walked to her bedside, "that means we need to get you used to being used by strangers. You said you've slept with betas before, and Eric here is a good beta, eager to help. Isn't that right Eric?"

Said beta lifted his head from between her legs, licking his lips clean of her juices as he looked to the one who addressed him. "Yes Sir. May I continue?"

"Just a moment. I need our omega's full attention, but if you're so eager to please someone, come suck my cock while I explain how things are going to go."

Kaylie felt like ice water had poured down her spine as she watched the beta leave his spot and go to the alpha who now stood close to the table she was laid on. She couldn't believe her eyes as he undid the alpha's pants and did as what had been suggested of him. Her eyes widened at the alpha's girth and length, her pussy clenching on air as she wondered for a moment how thick his knot could possibly be if he was already that thick and not hard yet. She looked to his face as his mouth dropped open in a moan and his eyes slipped closed for a moment before they opened back up and focused on her.

"That's a good boy Eric." He spoke to the beta but his eyes stayed locked on hers. "Now, while we desensitize you to getting used by strangers, and for pretty much all of your training, I need to--oh, that's it--work on your scent training. See, your owner--fuck, good boy--wants you to start associating his scent with pleasure as soon as possible." He paused to moan and use the hand that wasn't holding the strange jar to brace himself on the edge of the table she was on. "Slow down baby, I don't want to cum yet… There you go, mmm yes, good boy."

The pleased moans coming from the beta sent a bolt of fear through Kaylie. She couldn't end up like that! Her breathing picked up and she whined behind whatever was on her face. She would have ripped it off by now if her wrists weren't secured above her head.

"Shh, none of that anymore. Only yesterday, I told you that. From now on it's time for your training. As I was saying, we need to work on scent training you. That--fuck yes…--thing on your face is called a musk cup muzzle. Inside is a piece of fabric, and right now the only thing that's touched it is your breath, but that'll change soon enough.

Quick history lesson for you pet, in ancient Rome the sweat of gladiators was sold as perfumes and even used on skin. These--more tongue Eri-ohhh..--men would get all sweaty and then the sweat and dirt would be scraped from their skin. So what I have here--stop Eric, stand up--is a jar with some of your owner's sweat so we can scent train you without him here. Hold her head still. Don't worry about bruising her."

As Eric came to her other bedside and tried to grab her head she tried to put up a struggle and keep her head anything but still. But Eric was a well trained pet and he grabbed her head with a threatening growl, his fingertips pressing hard into her skin as she started whimpering behind the muzzle. She watched in dismay as the unnamed man came closer and used an eye dropper to deposit some of the strong musk on the cloth inside the muzzle, exposed by the air holes cut into the plastic. Because of her scared and heavy breathing she practically scent bombed herself with the musk and soon she was relaxing as the strong pheromones reached her brain.

"Finish her Eric, and then take your treat." The alpha said as he used her dazed state to add more to the fabric in the muzzle, smiling as Kaylie's pupils began to dilate. "Oh good, your body is receptive to his scent… That's good pet, it might make this easier on you."

Kaylie's body was confused, as was her brain. She didn't want this, didn't want any of it, but the combination of the well trained mouth on her cunt and the heavy scent of an alpha (that hid the beta's weak scent) was settling a fog over her mind. To whatever part of her mind was still functional, she was horrified when she moaned behind the muzzle. A warm feeling was beginning to spread under her skin as more of the musk was added to the muzzle and Eric continued lapping at her, sometimes pausing to suck on her clit. She was boneless as the alpha dropped more musk on the fabric, sufficiently suffocating her senses with the heavy smell.

She moaned louder as she was worked over, but whimpered softly as she grew close to the orgasm she didn't want. Unfortunately for her the beta knew just what to do and soon she was crying out and arching her back as a powerful orgasm was forced from her. She hadn't even begun to ride out her orgasm when a cock was forced into her. Eric moaned as he buried himself balls deep inside of her and without giving her time to adjust to the invasion he did as he was told and took his reward.

Kaylie moaned as his hands roughly grabbed her hips and he used her pussy for his needs, while her trainer leaned down and spoke to the dazed omega.

"See how good it feels to be used omega? Doesn't this feel so much better than fighting? Wouldn't you like to give away all your worries, your stresses, and let an alpha support you and take care of you?" He grabbed a breast and massaged it while rubbing his thumb over her nipple. "All you have to do is give yourself over to your natural desires, be the good little bitch you were born to be."

His words and the erratic thrusts of the beta lit her fires again and soon she was clenching around the beta, whining.

"Don't you want to be good for your alpha? Make him want to give you pups?"

The alpha grinned as she cried out behind the muzzle and came again, this time around the beta's cock. It was all Eric needed to reach his own orgasm, and he did, pumping her full of his cum as he twitched and throbbed inside of her. Having never let anyone cum inside of her, Kaylie's eyes went wide at the new sensation and she trembled with a new pleasure as Eric collapsed partially on top of her, panting from his efforts.

"There you go… Such a good girl, such a good pet." As he praised her, the alpha gently teased her nipple. "Your alpha will be very pleased with your progress today." He leaned down and captured her nipple between his lips, suckling it softly as he swirled his tongue around the swollen bud and listening as she moaned while pushing her breast up into his mouth. He chuckled at her whine when he stopped.

He went to Eric and gently drew him up into his arms, rumbling for the younger male as Eric curled into his hold and whined softly at the affection. "I'm going to go lay him down and then I'll be back to wrap up your training for the day. You just lay there and keep learning your alpha's scent."

All the omega could do was watch as her trainer carried Eric from the room, leaving her to the sweet hum under her skin from back to back orgasms; her brain was still swimming from having her nose filled with the heavy scent inside the muzzle. She couldn't get away from the smell even if she tried so she laid there, breathing in the scent. What else could she do?

She had no idea how long he was gone, but she was barely awake when the door opened and the man came back, still sporting an erection inside his pants from not getting release from Eric earlier. She didn't even struggle or make a noise, too dazed to, when her head was lifted and a buckle was undone behind her head. She took a breath of fresh air when the muzzle was removed from her face.

"There you go…" His hand returned to her breast, kneading her flesh and rolling her nipple between his fingers. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Please stop," she begged softly even though her eyes were partially closed as both hands began to give her breasts attention. "Please don't do this."

"I don't like repeating myself so this will be the last time I say no to you. If you ask again I'll find a way to occupy that mouth of yours. Do you understand?"

Kaylie nodded weakly as his thumbs caressed her swollen nipples, sending delicious waves of pleasure through her body. She moaned softly and let herself enjoy the ministrations of the hands in her breasts, even pushing her chest up into his touch with a needy whimper. What was wrong with her? How could she let him touch her like this? She shouldn't be liking this! ...Then why did she want him to occupy her mouth with his cock? Why did she want him to fill her and stretch her like the knotless beta couldn't?

"You look confused pet," he mused as he slid a hand lower and slid two fingers into her pussy, making her gasp as her eyes flew open. "There should be no confusion, your body knows what it was made for." The exploring fingers found what they were seeking the alpha smirked as Kaylie tightened around him with a needy whine. "See? You were made for this, omega, made to be touched and teased and fucked by any alpha who wants to, not who you choose."

"No," she argued weakly as she pushed her hips up to meet the slow pumping of his fingers. "I want to choose…"

"But why? Why choose one when you can be filled as many times as you want?" He curled his fingers to stroke her g spot as he kept speaking. "Your owner would bring you out at parties and you could wander the room, taking any knot that was ready for you. As many as you could handle in a night. Imagine how many fertile alphas could cum in you in one night, how it would feel to be so full of cum that it would drip down your thighs and no one would care as long as they could add to it. Someone might even stick a plug in you, turn you into a breeding bitch."

Kaylie could imagine it oddly enough, his words helped paint the picture for her. Going from cock to cock, taking what she wanted while pretending it was for their benefit. One of them could be the one to impregnate her with his seed and she would grow round with as many litters as she could carry. She could stay pregnant, constantly leaking milk for her babies as another litter waited to be born.

"Oh god…" She moaned as his thumb found her clit and circled it as he continued to fuck her with his fingers. "Please…"

"Please what omega?"

"Wanna cum… Please let me cum."

"See? Not so bad to give in to your desires is it?"

Kaylie quickly shook her head and tightened around his fingers as he added a third finger and pumped them faster. She bucked against his hand, desperate for release. She was aware of the muzzle being held over her face by his free hand but swooned into the scent before everything got to be too much and she cried out behind the muzzle and came on the man's fingers, shuddering and shaking as the orgasm washed over her willing body. She panted softly behind the muzzle, taking in more of the scent as the fingers inside of her helped her ride out her orgasm.

When the man finally let up on her he also removed the muzzle from her face, allowing her to breathe normal air again. He brought his hand up and sucked his fingers clean with a groan. "Delicious omega… Yes, you'll quickly become a favorite at the parties…"

Kaylie's dazed omega brain sung at this and she actually gave a tired smile as he untied her legs and let them fall apart on the table. She was still limp as he untied her arms and gathered her into his arms before he carried her from the room he had her in and moved her to the room she had woken up in the first time. She didn't even struggled as he secured her to the bed again, too blissed out in multiple ways to even think about doing anything. She purred softly as he stroked her hair.

"Well listen to that." He chuckled softly. "Now, you get a nap on and I'll get you something to eat. You need your strength." He turned and left her in the room, slowly realizing what had just happened, and powerless to stop it from happening again.


	3. All Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's sinking further, and there is no sign of rescue for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story does contain kidnapping and eventual torture and manipulation. I will use every tag warning that I can, but I will not be adding them until I actually use them in the story. If there is one I miss that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> To see the table and plug mentioned in the story, click these links.
> 
> https://www.extremerestraints.com/media/catalog/category/dungeonfurniture_2.jpg - the table
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41f2h8Ir2DL._SX355_.jpg - the plug

When Kaylie woke next she was surprised that she was still alone in the cell that her bed was in. Maybe it was too early for her trainer to be awake? She didn't know, there was no clock to see the time and no windows to guess the time. She remembered that he had told her the place was soundproof so she saw no point in hurting her throat by screaming; it was still a little raw from all of her screaming on the first day. She caught a whiff of something familiar and looked around to try to find the source, and found it rather quickly. The scent from the muzzle was on her pillow. Had some spilled when he was transferring it from the jar to the cloth? Drippings from the eyedropper seemed likely but some part of her wondered if the man training her had left her some on purpose as part of her scent training.

She frowned, but she didn't know if it was at the possibility that this was part of the training she didn't want...or at herself for wanting to turn her head to it and take a deep sniff of it. She shook her head at herself.

_What the hell?_ She asked herself as she thought about how she had acted near the end of everything yesterday. Why had she reacted so strongly to his scent? Was he a strong alpha? Was he potent? No! That didn't matter.

What mattered was trying to find a way out of here before she was brainwashed like the beta that had raped her yesterday while she was being scent bombed. He had been so eager to please someone, she couldn't deny that he was good at what he did. And he had cum in her...and it had felt amazing. The hot wetness spilling into her body had been better than she could have imagined. And he had emptied his load into her while her buyer's scent had been clogging her senses, messing with her head to make her think it had been him filling her womb with his seed even though the logical part of her brain new different.

She made sure she was definitely alone in the room and hesitated before she turned her head and gave the patch of his scent a small sniff, before she took a much bigger one and damn near drooled over how good he smelled. He smelled like a virile alpha, and she didn't notice it at first but she had started producing slick for an alpha that wasn't there. She inhaled again, whining softly at the burning his smell started under her skin. God, how strong were his pheromones? She whimpered and squeezed her thighs together as she became aware of her clit throbbing with need.

To spite her body she inhaled deeply, moaning softly on her exhale as she clenched on air. Where had he been when she was in heat last? There was no way this strong scent belonged to anything other than an alpha who could give the breeding programs a run for their money.

She was so caught up in nuzzling the pillow now that she hadn't heard the door open, only when she heard two sets of footsteps did she realize she was caught. She looked over to see the man from before, trailing behind him an alpha that wore a muzzle like what she had worn before. His hands were secured at the wrists with leather cuffs, and his cock was standing at full attention, bobbing and leaking with a cock ring to keep him from reaching his release; his knot was only partially formed as it was prevented from fully forming by the ring of metal. He growled when he saw the vulnerable omega and the only thing that kept him back when he tried to go to her, was the leash fastened to a thick leather collar around his neck.

"Enjoying your alpha's scent, pet?" The trainer grinned as he stood the alpha by the foot of her bed. "It's perfectly natural, don't blush and be ashamed." He soothed her as she did indeed flush at having been called out, but he smiled when he noticed her wary glance at the strange alpha and then him. "Oh, sorry for being rude. This is Max. This poor alpha pet is in rut while his mistress is away on business and she's asked for me to take care of his needs. As it happens I have an omega he can use for his rut."

Kaylie panicked and grasped for straws. "But my buyer," she tried arguing, "doesn't he want to be my first knot?"

"Surprisingly, no." He took a jar from his pocket and dropped some of the liquid from that one into one of the holes in the muzzle the alpha wore. Unlike how she had wanted to fight away from it he actually lurched forward, rumbling as he accepted the scent he waa being given. "He doesn't want to deal with the inexperienced squirming you're going to do for the first few times, he wants you to be fully broken in before he gets you."

She had tried to pay attention to his words but she had noticed the strong rut scent the other alpha was putting off as he stared at her with pupils blown to near black. His scent wasn't as strong as her alpha--no, her buyer--but it was still strong and it was distracting. Her need from before became worse at the sight of his thick cock, so red and angry as it drooled for her wet heat. His pre, almost fully white, stood out against his skin.

"Would you like to know what scent is on his muzzle right now, pet?"

The soft tone he had used on her while she was in the throes of passion yesterday washed over her ears and she felt a heat fill her core as if a part of her already knew by the way the alpha pet stared so hungrily at her. "Wh-what… What is he smelling?"

"Ask me properly and I'll satisfy your curiosity."

Kaylie looked confused for a moment before she realized what exactly he wanted of her. She froze as she looked at him, and he returned her gaze but arched an expectant brow at her. She licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed before she spoke. "What is he smelling...S-Sir?"

"Your slick," came the simple answer as the rutting alpha rumbled deeply in his chest, trying to stimulate her instincts. "I came to check on you earlier and it seems you were having a very nice dream. You were just dripping from your cunt, so I gathered some of your slick to see if he would like your smell and look what you've done to him."

Kaylie let her eyes wander back to the alpha that had been called Max. As she looked at him the man's voice filled her ears once more.

"Look at how aroused he is for you, pet. How his cock drips for you. Imagine how good it would feel to help an alpha through his rut, having him knot you over and over, filling you to near bursting with his fertile seed." The trainer slid a hand between her thighs and teased her slick-coated folds with his calloused digits, earning a sighing moan as her head fell back against her pillow. "Keep looking at him pet, I want you to see something."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head to watch as he slid his fingers in deep and scooped out some of her slick, which he brought to Max. He used his free hand to undo the buckle securing the musk muzzle and let the piece of plastic and straps drop to the floor before he held his hand towards Max. The omega watched in surprise as Max eagerly drew the offered fingers, covered in her slick, into his mouth with a deep groan as he cleaned the digits of every trace of her.

"See how he enjoys your omega flavor? Hear the noises he makes? That's all for you, pet."

"You're delicious 'mega," rumbled Max after he released the now clean fingers from his mouth. He moaned as the trainer reached down and used a finger to wipe a trail of pre from the underside of his cock.

The omega's pussy clenched on nothing in shameful anticipation as the pre was brought to her lips by the trainer. She didn't know what kind of expression she had expected him to have as he presented it to her, but it had not been one that reminded her of a parent trying a gentle approach at getting their child to try something new. His next words sent a thrill of heat to her core. "Go on omega, see what the spunk of a prized breeding stud tastes like."

_Prized breeding stud..._

The words tapped right into her thoughts of her buyer from earlier and she found herself leaning her head to meet his finger, licking the cum from it. Max rumbled deeply and heightened his scent as he watched her tongue take his cum into her mouth, and when he saw her swallow it down he reached down and gave his cock a squeeze to feel anything at that moment. He moaned low and bobbed in his hand as he realized she was watching him, squeezing her thighs together to ease what the scent of her arousal told him he was doing to her.

"How does the stud taste omega? Max, stay."

"He tastes good…" Curious eyes watched as the trainer walked away to a door she had always seen be closed.

The man unlocked the door and pulled the door open, revealing what looked like a BDSM supply closet. She couldn't see all of it because of her angle but she watched him drag out a weird looking set up before he shut and locked the door again.

"Now because he's a prized breeding stud his loads wouldn't typically be wasted on a pet or pet in training, but for your training I've already started you on a birth control shot to ensure no pregnancies happen, so you're not a threat." The man looked at her as he brought the set up closer to her bed. "But because he is a stud he was trained one position for mounting, and we need to be consistent in his training. That means you're going to be on this when he uses you for his rut. I promise it is more comfortable than it looks."

"But… I'm not ready yet. I…"

"Shh, it's alright omega... What you need to understand is that this is a rare chance for an omega in your shoes." He moved to stand by the side of her bed and rest his hand on her stomach,splaying his fingers over her skin. "This is a breeding stud, pet… He's also one of the most potent of the local breeding program. A few accidents have happened at parties because of how potent his cum is. Those females have been put into the breeding program…" He gave her a smile. "If he were to say, accidentally fill you with his pups, your new owner might let the breeding program have you, and think of all the knots you could take there…"

He brought his hand up to her breast, thumbing her swollen nipple. "Imagine finally having these swell with milk for the pups in your womb." He pinched softly, making her gasp and moan as she closed her eyes. "Or even nursing one of your pups while another litter grows right behind the previous." He rolled and pinched her other nipple, making her moan louder as his words wrecked her brain and what control she had. "Do you want to chance that fate pet? Run the risk of winding up on the breeding facility's tables, getting fucked whether or not you're ready for it?"

"Yes," she panted softly, completely lost in the images he had painted for her. "Yes Sir."

He dipped his fingers inside of her, pumping them slowly as she pushed her hips into his hand. "If I unlock you will you let me guide you onto the table for your stud?"

"Yes!" She cried out as his thumb found her clit.

"That's a good girl… Such a good pet." He brushed her g spot before he withdrew his fingers and then undid the cuffs that held her wrists and ankles to the bed.

Max was practically vibrating with his own lust and anticipation as he watched the omega stand on wobbling legs and let herself get led to the table. At a look from the trainer he moved closer once she was secured in place and held his hands out so that his cuffs could be removed. He rumbled at the needy whine from the omega that was ready for him. He moved to stand behind her and knelt down, licking her folds clean of her juices, that only flowed more as he worked her with his tongue.

She moaned and squirmed in the restraints as she gave herself over to what was happening. She couldn't even remember what she was fighting for anymore as his tongue fucked her hole and his fingers rubbed on her clit. "Oh god, that feels so good."

Her trainer came around to her front and stroked her cheek and hair. "And all you had to do was just give in to what you desire. Your master's going to be so proud of you when I tell him how well you've done tonight."

She moaned as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it. "H-He will? Oh fuck! Alpha!" She screamed her pleasure as Max worked her into an intense orgasm.

The trainer smiled and stroked along her back as she shook mid orgasm. "He will. He'll be even more proud of you for helping his friend's pet through his rut. Wanna make him happy? Want him to have a reason to give you a litter of his own?"

"Uh-huh, god yes…" She panted softly. "Please tell Max to knot me. I want to feel it."

"Want to feel what? His knot stretching you open?" He locked eyes with Max and gave the pet a nod when he stood behind her, between her legs. "Want to feel him bathing your womb with his fertile seed? Tell me omega… I want to hear you say it."

"I want all of it!" She begged, looking at the trainer with half-lidded, desperate eyes as Max finally got to remove the cock ring from his swollen cock and tossed it onto the ground.

Her ears heard the ring hit the floor barely a second before Max shoved his cock in and groaned deep in his throat as he bottomed out inside of her tight cunt, tearing a moan of pain and pleasure from the omega as he stretched her further than any beta could have. It was too much, he was too thick, and it was...it was...oh god it was so good… She had never been so full on a cock before and she spasmed around him as he set a hard and fast pace, his skin slapping against hers as he sought his long overdue release. She was entirely at his mercy, what had she done? Why didn't she fight when she could have? Why didn't she even try to run?

She was torn from her thoughts when his hips shifted and a new angle had his thick cock stroking her g spot over and over with his hip-bruising pace. She moaned and forgot about her objections as she felt something inside of her; his knot was swelling, signaling he was close. He was about to fill her with his potent jizz, and the thought of his sperm taking root in one of her eggs despite the birth control had her quickly reaching her second orgasm.

When Max felt her walls spasming around his cock he groaned and held her hips tighter as he sank deep inside of her and bathed her womb with rope after rope of his cum. His knot fully swelled, locking them together as his cock pulsed and jerked inside of her.

Every cell of her body was lit up as she squirmed under her first knot and milked his thick cock for every last drop, moaning as he grinded down into her. "Yes, of god yes, fill me alpha… Keep filling me."

"Gonna take my pups 'mega?" Max rumbled as he stilled his hips and panted softly.

"Yes… All of them. As many as you'll give me alpha."

"Both of you are so good." Praised the trainer as he came closer while Max could be calm enough to handle him being close to the omega he was tied to. "Including you omega." He smiled as she sighed softly at the praise. "How did it feel to finally have a knot stretching you, plugging your stud's cum in you to ensure it takes?"

"So good Sir," she answered as she squirmed her hips a little, making both her and the alpha moan as it shifted the knot inside of her. "It feels so good."

"Would you like him to cum in you again? Make your womb swell with his potential pups?"

"Yes Sir, please," she begged.

"Since you asked so nicely," he chuckled and lightly scratched her chin before he moved away and went to her bed. "Max, let me know when you've gone down."

Her gaze turned curious as she watched him take out the jar from the previous day, and then shifted to understanding as he dropped some of the contents on her pillow before he closed the jar and brought the pillow over on his return. When he ordered her to lift her head, she did so, and was rewarded by the pillow, scent side up, being laid on the headrest of the table. The thought of smelling her alpha's heavy scent while being filled with a knot had her drawing a moan from Max as her walls tightened around his knot. Some part of her wanted to be ashamed by her response, but the scent she was burying her face into and inhaling deeply was warming her body again and she lost her cares about being judged.

"I started going down Sir." Max spoke up as he watched the omega scent bomb herself on her owner's scent. He vaguely remembered his training, and how sweet his Mistress's scent was for him and the noises of the omegas that had been picked for his breeding training. The memories kept him from going completely flaccid, and sparked his rut's interest in the omega that was on the breeding table for him.

"Then correct the problem." The trainer smirked as he dropped some more sweat down for the omega and moved away at the warning growl he got from the rutting alpha.

The bitch on the table moaned into the pillow as the alpha began moving inside of her, seeming to take his time to enjoy her pussy since he wasn't so desperate for release this time. "Fuck, so full right now." She whimpered as he slowly drew out and then pushed all the back in until he bottomed out and grinded his hips against her. "Alpha," she moaned.

"Such a tight little bitch." Max said with a moan as he began thrusting at a slow pace, enjoying every ripple of her walls around his cock. "Fuck I bet you're insatiable when you're in heat--that's it, clench just like that, fuck yes…"

The omega moaned and squirmed as he fucked her. She wanted to be on her back, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him in as deep as he could go. She wanted to fuck him back, but being at his total mercy like this while inhaling her master's scent was still erotic for her. She tightened around him again as his hand reached under her, holding her stomach and he rumbled deeply while picking up his pace.

"You and I are gonna make some gorgeous pups 'mega." He pressed her palm up against her stomach. "My litter's going to ruin this flat belly of yours."

Her brain shorted at his words and she began moving her hips what little she could as her pussy clamped down eagerly on his cock. "I don't care," she moaned when he bucked into her. "Just fill me with them alpha, breed me full Max. Give me a healthy litter alpha."

Max growled and removed his hand from under her so he could grab hold of her hips and really fuck her now that she was good and ready for his load. He moaned at the way her body responded to him, sucking greedily on his cock to milk his load from his body. He bottomed out inside of her, his knot swelling and locking him in again as he filled her womb once more.

Feeling him fill her even more full was all she needed to reach her orgasm, moaning loudly as it washed over her. Her moan was cut off by a surprised noise as the trainer shoved his leaking cock between her lips. Fear shot through her for a moment, and she started to struggle but he held her head still and began fucking her mouth, being careful not to hit the back of her throat. His salty taste coated her tongue as he sought his release in her mouth and she found herself sucking on his length.

"That's it, good girl pet," he moaned as he stroked the back of her head now that she had stopped struggling. "Now suck me dry, show me you're coming along good in your training and your master just might let you have another knot for being so good."

She spasmed around Max's knot at the thought of being filled again and she did as the trainer said. She went to work sucking on and tonguing his cock as he thrust into her eager mouth; she moaned around him and tongued the veins along the underside of his cock in response. Not to neglect Max, she continued to work her pussy muscles for him, urging his cock to give her his pups as she tried to earn a mouthful from her trainer. The sooner she could show she was doing good in her training the sooner she could go home to her master and finally bury her face in his neck and smell him in person.

Max growled as his instincts ordered him to compete with the other alpha who was in her mouth and began fucking her with his knot, not caring that it wasn't even deflated yet as he gave another possessive growl and really tore into her dripping cunt.

She moaned loudly around the cock thrusting into her mouth and began sucking more eagerly, lost in her pleasure but still desperate for two alphas to fill her with their cum. She was rewarded with her trainer gripping her hair as he pushed in, being careful to not let his knot swell in her mouth so as not to risk straining her jaw, and emptying his load into her hot mouth. His moans as he found his pleasure, coupled with Max's knot fucking her pussy, had the omega reaching another orgasm that was more powerful than the others and had her vision going dark at the edges.

Max gave a few more thrusts before he stilled inside of her, filling her womb once more with a rumbling growl. He used her spasming pussy to ride out his orgasm, panting as he rested finally, and watched the trainer as the man withdrew from the bitch's mouth and laid her head on the pillow from her bed. "Please tell me I get to use this bitch for my whole rut…"

The trainer chuckled as he stroked the omega's head, earning weak little dazed moans from her as he did so. "We'll see what your mistress and her master have to say about it." He looked down at the omega who barely had her eyes open. "What do you think pet? Would you like it if your master said yes to Max's request?"

She gave a trembling, mildly pained moan as her sore pussy clenched on his still swollen knot and she gave a weak nod. "Yes...oh god yes…"

Max gave a pleased and prideful rumble in his chest and smirked at the trainer. "Her master could make some money selling her pups. If she's this submissive by nature her pups would have a high value to them. Even more if they came from me."

"Hear that pet? This stud wants to fill you with his pups already." He stroked her hair and moved away from her, still talking as he returned to the closet door he had gone to before. "He's right though, if this is how quickly you can be broken in, your litters would have a high market value." When he returned this time he stood in front of her again and held up a thick black plug where she could see it. "Ask me what I'm going to do with this pet."

The omega shivered with anticipation at how impossibly thick it was as she licked her lips. "What are you going to do with that, Sir?"

The trainer smiled. "Good girl. When Max is able to pull his cock free from you, I'm going to replace him with this. It's going to keep his cum in you until I get back from cleaning him off and getting him settled back in his room." He heard Max moan and could take an easy guess that she had reacted positively to his words. "As much as I like my clients, the breeding facility would pay quite the finder's fee for you if you can manage to get pregnant while on birth control. Imagine as the litters you could give if Max here gives you his pups before his rut is done. And a fertile omega like that would only be paired with the most fertile males to ensure multiple litters."

He got up when Max gave the signal that he could move and he came to stand behind the potential breeder. As soon as Max moved he worked the plug, thicker than a knot to ensure minimum leakage, into her worn pussy, grinning as she moaned and whimpered. He stroked her back as Max moved to sit on the trainer's usual chair after standing through sex for so long.

"Such a good omega… I'll be back soon to take care of cleaning you up, you stay here and let his seed take root in your womb."

A weak nod was followed by a tired and weak "Yes Sir…"

He lightly patted her rear and before the two were out of her room the omega was already unconscious, worn out from the most sexual activity she had experienced in and out of heat. She didn't escape it for long though, even in her dreams she was being knotted and filled over and over with no end in sight, and what a dream it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a work in progress I still have time for suggestions as to what you all might like to see happen to the captive.


End file.
